This invention relates to toy coin banks, and more particularly to a new and improved coin bank of the coin-operated type.
A coin bank of the type where placement of the coin at one location on the bank initiates an action sequence to move the coin to a storage area in the bank enhances the enjoyment of the user, and is particularly desirable for children. An important consideration in the design of such a bank is minimizing the number of movable parts to increase the wear life and lower the cost of manufacture. The foregoing must be accomplished in a manner which maintains the fun and enjoyment of the users of the toy bank.